Techniques for achieving high resolution NMR with solid samples and of enhancing their sensitivity of detection, will be developed and applied to prototypical problems in chemistry and biology. Areas of current applications development include the structure and dynamics of cell membranes, and perturbations of chemisorbed molecules.